1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to deployable wind turbine systems incorporating used and discarded shipping containers or similar elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Wind turbines are used for energy generation worldwide, and consist of a rotary engine in which the kinetic energy of a moving fluid is converted into mechanical energy by causing a bladed rotor to rotate. Some bladed rotors are oriented along a vertical axis (Vertical Axis Wind Turbines (VAWT)), and some are oriented along a horizontal axis (Horizontal Axis Wind Turbines (HAWT)). Some turbines are installed for use on a fixed site, and some are portable.
The ATOPIA RESEARCH Inc. document titled PITCH_AFRICA LOG 3, 3.2 SPECIAL CONTAINERS (April-June) describes various types of specially fitted out shipping containers that make possible the provision of services in areas without basic amenities.